


4am

by Miinchuu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ishimaru, Light Bondage, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Mastermind Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Traitor Mondo, light Knife Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miinchuu/pseuds/Miinchuu
Summary: "Hey, ya there?" Mondo asks, a brow raised. Ishimaru's gaze returns to his eyes, noticing he clearly hadn't woken up yet since he hadn't even done his hair up the way he usually did. Instead he had it back in a loose ponytail, probably done lazily on his way to the door.But he remembers what he came here for. Without a moment of preparation he gives his request,"I want you to hurt me.""....."





	4am

Mondo Owada was one of the few things that made him feel something besides despair.

A breath of air that made him feel light-headed and weak, like he could fall over any moment. He's felt feelings of both contentment and well, pure despair. This came when he first realized that he, in fact, wanted something out of this he had never thought possible.

Love.

Or rather some form of it. No, he doesn't expect to be held close and kissed lovingly, not after what he's done, but he wants to feel a specific type of love that he could willingly mistake as such.

He'd never thought of the man like this before. There was no reason to, he only needed him as his traitor. The one who does for him what he can't do. Who helps him with his work in pursuit of the drug-like feeling that is despair. 

And yet, with no reason to, he's got this stupid feeling in his stupid gut that this.... This might be better. Some kind of super, ultra despair. But at the same time, it's something totally new. Something different that he doesn't understand. 

As of now through, he's had this feeling for a few months. At first he dismissed it. Then he welcomed it in the form of despair. And most recently, he'd discovered that it wasn't. 

And that he still wants it.

He'd been thinking of all the things Mondo could do. With him. To him. And that had him wanting.

At night while he can't sleep, his thoughts endlessly debating, he can't decide which one he wants. Is he supposed to continue chasing despair if he can have this other thing? Could he have that other feeling if he clings to despair so desperately still? 

It wasn't until the game had begun that he finally figured it out. 

And now, in the school he was willingly trapped in, he moved down the halls, determined.

He took in a deep breath as he walked. It was late at night. Based on the agreement his peers had made hours prior, no one should be outside of their room. He straightened his shirt out of habit, before knocking quickly on the door. He waited, and knocked once more. This time it took a moment, and he was sure he could hear grumbling behind the door, but eventually it did open.

Mondo's face went from annoyed to confused (and albeit still a bit annoyed) in a matter of milliseconds upon seeing him.

"Taka? What d' ya want?" He ever-so eloquently questioned. Mondo was tired, obviously, since he'd just been woken up.

He rolled his eyes. "How rude, I almost feel like you aren't happy to see your partner." He teases. Mondo only responds with his own eye roll, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. So what d' ya actually want?"

Eye contact was broken as Ishimaru's eyes fell to the man's chest. His jacket was abandoned over the back of his desk chair, so it only left his white top. Just as always, it stretched nicely over his front, and didn't even bother trying to conceal his arms. 

He had thankfully also ditched that god-awful belt. Now his pants just hung loosely on his perfectly wide hips. Ones he could wrap his-

"Hey, ya there?" Mondo asks, a brow raised. Ishimaru's gaze returns to his eyes, noticing he clearly hadn't woken up yet since he hadn't even done his hair up the way he usually did. Instead he had it back in a loose ponytail, probably done lazily on his way to the door.

But he remembers what he came here for. Without a moment of preparation he gives his request, 

"I want you to hurt me."

"....." 

Before he knows it, Mondo had grabbed his arm, yanked him into the room, and slammed the door. 

The man turned to face him after locking it, a look of disbelief on his face. Ishimaru only fixed his sleeve. Mondo shakes his head, crossing his arms again.

"A'right, there have been times I've wanted to punch your stupidly loud face in, but you've never outright asked for it, so what's goin' on? What's gotten into you."

He ops for showing rather than explaining, taking a step forward and claiming the others lips hungrily. Mondo can only stand there for a moment before he gets the idea, taking over the kiss. 

Ishimaru's arms find their way around his shoulders, a hand coming up to tug at his hair. He wraps his own arms around the shorter's waist, pulling his front against his own. 

As his grip ventured farther down, he felt something rough agains his fingers. He grabbed it, pulling back from the kiss to find he was holding a deep-red rope in his hands. Ishimaru giggled at the face he made.

"I brought it for you, you can use it however you want to."

Mondo's gaze flickered back and forth between Ishimaru and the item.

"I don't see this ending well for you." 

"I would hope not, but if you're scared, I doubt Kuwata would take long to convince."

•••

Mondo told him: center of the bed, on his knees. His clothing is removed and yet Mondo sits behind him with only his shirt removed. Unfair, he thinks.

Mondo tugs his arms back, making him grab his elbows before tying the rope around him to keep them in place. The rope had a mildly rough texture, adding a bit of pain as it rubbed against his skin. He bit his lip, cock twitching in interest.

"I considered shovin' this in your mouth, but.... I wanna hear you scream." Mondo pulls a piece of fabric around Ishimaru's head, tying it tight. All he can see is black. 

He was suddenly aware of how quiet it was in the room. He'd designed it to be soundproof, so it made sense that all he could make out was the sliding of sheets and their collective breathing. After a moment he could even feel the other's breath over his neck, before he began to kiss at the skin.

He moaned softly when a hot tongue licked at a spot behind his ear, Mondo's hands coming around to place themselves on his hips.

"....M-much sweeter than I expected from you...."

"Or maybe I've just wanted to do this for a while." 

"Oh?..... That sounds like a confession Owada."

"Obviously. What about you, huh? Can't imagine this came outta the blue." Mondo said, moving down to kiss between the blades of his shoulders.

"I could say, a few months.... I-.... Oh what are you doing, Owada? It feels like you've forgotten what I've asked already!" 

"I haven't forgotten shit, you're just impatient as always."

"Impatient?! I've studied discipline for years now, I've got patience to last-" He was cut off by a sharp pain in his back. It didn't cease, he could feel the wound and the way blood dripped down his back and over his arms.

"I told ya, I didn't forget _shit_." Mondo hissed, dragging his tongue over the wound slowly, causing Ishimaru to both groan from the sensation, and hiss in pain.

The man tightened a fist around the back of the blindfold and pulled his head back to kiss him, shoving his tongue into his mouth and forcing the metallic taste of his own blood down his throat. 

"P-please do that again." 

"Kiss you?" 

"Cut me, please-" 

"Wait."

Ishimaru practically whined, continuing to beg before Mondo shut him up. His face was shoved into the sheets in front of him and then he could feel the others longer hair brush the back of his neck when he leaned over him.

"I said, _wait_."

He bit his lip harder, close to breaking the skin as Mondo lifts his hips into the air. 

"You said you wanted me to hurt you, so I'm gonna do it how I want to. I'm gonna make you feel good as fuck, and it'll make everything else that much better." Ishimaru nods, then feels the weight lift off him and a shift in the mattress as Mondo leaves the bed. He was going to say something but the other was back in no time at all. 

There was the soft click of a cap, followed by the sound of it closing. He should have guessed, but his breath still hitched when Mondo prodded at the rim of his hole. He moaned when a finger was finally pushed in. 

Mondo pressed it in deep, sliding it out and back in slowly. When Ishimaru's body tensed around the digit he pulled his hand back and added another finger, spreading them. His other hand grips Ishimaru's arms, pressing them down his back to brush the cut he'd made. Ishimaru moans louder and the pace of Mondo's thrusts grow significantly faster.

"I can't decide if you're fuckin' adorable like this, or damn pathetic."

He can see the flush of the other's face beneath the blindfold, and the blood now dripping over his neck, spilling onto Mondo's own bed sheets. 

"You woke me up at-" He made a sudden violent thrust, causing Ishimaru to yell, "-_four in the fuckin' morning_, begging me to hurt you.. Probably more of your annoying fuckin'-" Another thrust "-_despair bullshit_. I don't care though, 'cause I'm gonna fuck you stupid. You understand?" He leans back over him, wraps the palm of his other hand around Ishimaru's throat and adds pressure, abusing his prostate with the tips of his fingers. 

Ishimaru's cries grow louder with each thrust of his fingers. Mondo can feel the vibrations against his palm and grips harder, causing the other to gasp for air. Another finger is added and he speeds up. 

At some point- not that he was keeping track- he did let Ishimaru breath. His fingertips stroking at the spot more frantically as air filled his lungs again. Ishimaru's body shakes with cries of Mondo's name, but- 

The hand comes down and grips tightly at his base, denying his release.

"I- Owada!?"

"_Despair inducing_, huh?" Mondo laughs, using the others words against him. He laughs harder at the pout Taka had tried to hide in the sheets, imagining if he had puppy ears how they'd droop in disappointment.

"Whaaaaat, why are you upset? I'm doin' everything you asked me to." He teased.

He couldn't see them, but based on the tone in his voice the boy under him was rolling his eyes. "It seems you've severely m-misunderstood what I'd meant." His attempts to both press into and slide away from Mondo's grip proved useless, causing him to eventually give in.

"O-Owada, please, please please give me more-" 

"Sure." he obliged, continuing to thrust his fingers inside of him, deciding on adding a fourth just for the hell of it. He takes in every sound the boy under him makes, still holding his base firm in his palm.

"Hope the inside of that blindfold is fuckin' soaked- Maybe I can force some pretty little tears outta ya, then I'll give you what you want." 

After all, that's what his Taka had asked for. And if he wanted Mondo to drag him to hell and back, it'd be his pleasure to do so. 

••• 

Mondo sat on the bed, Ishimaru's thighs on either side of his hips.

Every movement the man made caused his body to shake and pulse. It hurt so nicely when his hips bruised under Mondo's grip, when when he bit Ishimaru's neck and kissed the dark spots he'd created.

"P-please....." 

He couldn't think of anything else to say. It felt like hours and he was still grinding his hips down onto the man's fingers. He tugged his lip between his bottom teeth before Mondo stole it, licking into his mouth, messily kissing his tear-stained face. 

"You think you've earned it now?"

He nods, nails digging into the skin of his elbows behind his back. "Yes, yes yes please- I've earned it!"

Mondo's laugh makes his head swirl. He feels so dizzy, but strong hands are pressing his front up Mondo's chest, reaching behind him so the man can remove his pants. Oh god.... it's finally happening. 

The anticipation had him whining under his breath, one of Mondo's arm wrapped tightly around his waist to hold him in place before he sat back down.

One.... two.... three.... four.... nothing happened. Nothing came after those few moments, and Ishimaru had lost every bit of his patience. 

"Mon-" Mondo tugged at the back of the blindfold and tossed it to the side.

"-huh?" 

He stared. Mondo noticed how comparable the blush on his cheeks were to the red of his eyes. His nose is a bright pink and his lips are swollen from being bitten and wet from his saliva and tears. 

Mondo's own expression is still. Lavender colored eyes Ishimaru had grown so fond of, concentrating so carefully on him that he hadn't noticed the press against his rim before Mondo fully entered him. 

"-aaAH!~" His left eye twitched and his brows furrowed, all while stubbornly holding eye contact with the other. He wanted to watch his face contort in pleasure when he clenched around the cock sitting deep inside him.

Mondo seemed to accept the unspoken challenge, spreading Ishimaru's thighs further apart to pull back and thrust in even deeper. 

Ishimaru's wet cries bounced off the walls of the room as Mondo began to set a steady pace, hips thrusting up into him with half of his force. Ishimaru immediately knew he lost when his eyes shut tightly, but he felt so good he didn't care. It was perfect, intense, and exactly what he'd wanted. 

But he _wanted_ to tug at Mondo's hair and drag his nails down his back. His arm were still held tightly behind his back, bound by the velvet colored ropes.

"I- _ngh_, ah~ M-Mondo, my arms- yes, yes _YES_! Right there- don't stop!" his request was cut short when Mondo shifted and began thrusting up into his prostate. He had practically forgotten what he was saying as his vision blurred further and his hips were pushing down against the thrusts.

Mondo swore more violently under his breath as he got closer. "Fuck, Ishi-"

He nodded in response, losing each of his senses one after the other as he drew closer to his own release.

Mondo's thrusts became harder and sloppier.

"Oh yes.... So good, so so good Mondo, I'm gonna- M- _MONDO_!"

Ishimaru had nearly screamed, letting go between their chests. His cock was still pressed between their bodies, sliding against the man's torso as he rode through it. 

Still buried in him, Mondo pushes him down onto his back. If he could think straight, he would have questioned it, but he still felt so full. His hole tightened and clenched again and again, fluttering so beautifully around Mondo. 

The rope felt loose, and soon it was sliding off of his arms and chest, still dragging against his skin. He focused on every bit of the feeling, Mondo's fingers brushing against a his arms as he untied him. Even the smell of sweat and an unnecessary amount of cedar wood shampoo and charcoal body wash overpowered everything else. His vision blurred from tears of ecstasy and each noise a muffled echo.

But he could almost feel his arms again, sliding over Mondo's shoulders to pull him down. Arms reach under his hips to lift him up and the man slowly pushes into him again.

"Mhm- I j-_Mondo_~"

Of course, the slow pace didn't last for long. Minutes later he was slamming down into him, full forced and unrelenting. 

"Hhg~ Ah, p-please- hurts!" 

Mondo stares down at him, his fist gripping the sheet just next to Ishimaru's head when he answered, "Good."

"Yes! No- Mhn~ Don't stop!" His tears became heavier his limbs screamed at him, but his head is pulsing and it's so much, it hurts so bad- 

He threw his head back, crying at the overstimulation and sensitivity when his spot was targeted again.

"You're so fucking loud-"

"I can't- _mhn_\- please, don't st-"

"Fuck- I don't know what the fuck that means Ishi!"

"F-fill me! Fill me so good...."

Mondo's breath hitched and his hips stuttered. He lifts Ishimaru's head by the back of his neck and claims his lips again, finally spilling into him, hot and thick. 

"Mhm.... yes, yes...." Ishimaru moaned into his ear as both came down from the high.

Mondo chuckled, sitting up while pulling the other with him, still on his lap. He pulls out slowly a rubs a finger over the dripping rim, bringing the finger to his mouth and cleaning it off with his tongue. 

"Mhnnn.... Mondo that's _gross_." Ishimaru moaned, making him smile wider.

"You know, what you think is gross versus what's totally fine, is definitely a little mixed up in there." He replies, flicking a finger at Ishimaru's head to illustrate his point.

Ishimaru rolls his eyes. "I don't know what you mean, even I have standards."

"Yeah well-" Mondo's lifting them off the bed and carrying them both to the room's bathroom, "you're in no place to be rolling your eyes, because we've still gotta shower, and I'm not done with you yet."

He sets the other down on the counter and opens the shower door to turn the water on. Ishimaru watches tiredly before something registered:

"The water is working? It should be shut off this late-"

"You mean this early? Have you checked the clock?"

He leans forward on the counter to peer into the room, the familiar red clock on the nightstand reading 7:04. 

"It..... It's been three hours?"


End file.
